madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Harris
Biography Greg Harris is Joan Holloway's ex-husband. Season 2 We are introduced to Greg in the episode "For Those Who Think Young" when Roger Sterling quizzes his then girlfriend Joan Holloway about him. We then see him, during the middle of a make-out session with Joan, while an airing of Jackie Kennedy's tour of the White House plays simultaneously. ("For Those Who Think Young") It is then revealed in "The New Girl" that Greg has proposed to Joan. ("The New Girl") Joan, who is helping Harry read scripts, quizzes her doctor-fiance about a medical situation in one of them. He says that she should be sitting home eating bonbons while watching the shows, not reading scripts. She says she enjoys the work. ("A Night to Remember") One night, Greg loses interest during lovemaking when Joan gets on top of him after saying, "You're tired, let me do the driving." Moments later he apologizes for not knowing "all the things" she wants in bed. Later that week, in Don's office, Greg asks Joan to "pretend I'm your boss" and forces himself upon her despite her protest that "this isn't fun." He pins her to the floor and rapes her, saying, "This is what you want, right?" In the same episode it is revealed that he and Joan have plans to marry at Christmas. ("The Mountain King") Season 3 Months later, after being married, Joan and Greg tidy up their apartment for a Saturday night dinner party. Greg wants to seat Ronald Ettinger, the Chief of Surgery, at the head of the table. "Not in your home," instructs Joan, citing etiquette expert Emily Post. Joan mollifies her husband with a compromise: They'll serve buffet style, rendering seating order moot. At the party, the conversation turns to the hospital and a mishap that occurred while Greg was performing surgery. To deflect attention from himself, Greg encourages Joan to play her accordion for the guests. She accedes, deftly singing "C'est Magnifique". ("My Old Kentucky Home") After his attempts at becoming a surgeon failed, Joan coaches Greg for a psychiatry residency interview. He reveals a family secret, that his father underwent psychiatric treatment, and she encourages him to be as open with the interviewer as he was with her. Greg returns home and sulks to Joan because his interview went poorly. Mentioning his surgery career, he says that she doesn't know what it's like "to want something your whole life" and not get it. Joan bashes his head with a vase. ("The Gypsy and the Hobo") Greg returns with flowers, an apology for "feeling sorry for myself," and a surprise announcement: He's joined the army. He'll be able to work as a surgeon, and Joan won't have to return to work. ("The Gypsy and the Hobo") Season 4 While making Greg fresh squeezed orange juice, Joan sliced open her finger. She insisted that they go to the hospital, but Greg was able to stitch her finger. After he finished successfully stitching her finger, she looked at him and began to cry. ("The Good News") In the summer of 1965, Greg was preparing for basic training. Joan was upset, even after Greg tried to console her. He suggested that she try to spend time with her friends at work, unaware that she did not get along with many people in the office. He held her close when she began to cry. ("The Summer Man") Season 5 In 1966, Greg returns from war and meets Kevin, who he believes is his son. Joan is upset when he tells her he has been instructed to return to war for another year, but she comes to accept it. Over dinner, it is revealed that Greg had in fact volunteered his services. Joan tells him to leave and never come back. "That's it," she says as he walks out the door. ("Mystery Date") He later serves her with divorce papers. ("Christmas Waltz") Season 7 Joan mentions that Greg has remarried and has twin sons with a nurse and has apparently forgotten all about "their" son. Personality Greg has always come across as an alpha-male and when he doesn't succeed in a particular task, he tends to act out of an insecure place that makes him appear to be impulsive in order to reclaim his manhood. In everything he does, he wants to prove that he is "the man." From enlisting in the Army to pursue his dream of becoming a surgeon, to abandoning his responsibility as a parent to feel in charge and depended on. ("The Gypsy and the Hobo") ("Mystery Date") Throughout the season's Greg has expressed a sense of selfishness especially when it comes to his relationship with Joan. Marriage See: Joan and Greg Greg's marriage to Joan has always appeared to be somewhat dicey since the airing of the episode The Mountain King. It is unknown as to how long Joan and Greg were seeing each other prior to getting engaged. On the surface and at the beginning of Season 2, Joan appears to be blissfully happy and proud to profess her love for Greg but it isn't long until we see cracks in the foundation of their relationship. Throughout Season's 2 and 3 we see that both Joan and Greg are not as open and honest with each other as a couple should be for instance, Greg doesn't share his endeavors and failures with Joan until it becomes relevant to her life as well as his, like when he messes up in surgery and when he enlists in the Army without consulting her. However it isn't until Season 4 when we see Greg abandon Joan for his work, as opposed to starting a family life with her. It becomes evident that perhaps he doesn't really understand her as a person and doesn't understand her needs, as seen in the episode The Summer Man when he believes she has friends at work. The final straw is drawn after Greg volunteers to return to work instead of tending to his duties as a husband and as a father, that Joan basically just gives up. His resistance to make the relationship work pushes Joan as far as asking Greg to leave, which eventually he does. Quotes Joan: "Yes honey, they're bigger." Greg: "Ugh, why are you torturing me? I just woke up and its already 90 degrees here. Listen I gotta go." Joan: "Not yet..." Greg: "...What?" Joan: "Not yet!" Greg: "You listen to the doctor, you gotta eat. Don't worry about your figure, I'll whip you and the baby into shape when I get back." Joan: "Ok." Greg: "I'll call you Thursday night, your time." Joan: "Ok, I love you." Greg: "I love you too." -- Joan updates Greg Harris on her pregnancy in "Tomorrowland". Joan: "I've been thinking about it and, I want you to go." Gail: "I'll put this away." Greg: "I'm glad you came around, it's only a year." Joan: "No, I want you to go and never come back." Greg: "Damn it Joanie. They need me." Joan: "Well then it works out, because we don't." Greg: "I'm very important there. I have twenty docs and medics who rely on me. They look to me for my skill and leadership." Joan: "I'm glad the Army makes you feel like a man, because I'm sick of trying to do it." Greg: "The Army makes me feel like a good man." Joan: "You're not a good man. You never were; even before we were married and you know what I'm talking about." Greg: "If I walk out that door, that's it." Joan: "That's it." --Greg choosing Army duty over family. ("Mystery Date") Gallery Joan smash a vase over Greg.png|Joan about to smash a vase over Greg's head, The Gypsy and the Hobo Mysterydate_greg_comes_home_to_joan.jpg|Greg comes home to Joan, Mystery Date Greg_and_joan_in_the_summer_man.jpg|Greg before he packs for Basic Training, The Summer Man Screen Shot 2015-05-30 at 5.23.13 AM.png| 10814598-large.jpg| article-2135180-12C51DEF000005DC-834_634x440.jpg| Category:Male